kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ong Seong Wu
| birth_place = Incheon, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actor, dancer | group_debut = August 7, 2017 | years = 2017–present | height = 179 cm | weight = 63 kg | blood = A | fandom = WELOSoompi: Ong Seong Wu Announces Fan Club Name | agency = Fantagio Music | associated = Wanna One | sns = }}Ong Seong Wu (옹성우; or simply Seong Wu) is a South Korean singer and actor under Fantagio Music. He is best known for finishing 5th in Produce 101 Season 2 and becoming a member of Wanna One. Discography Digital singles * "We Belong" (2020) Collaboration singles * "The Love of Summer : The Story" (2019) Filmography Television dramas * The Moment of 18 (JTBC, 2019) Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - contestant Variety shows * Master Key (SBS, 2017) * Law of the Jungle (Sabah) (SBS, 2018) * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2018) - MC Music video appearances * Huh Gak - "Only You" (2018) Endorsements * LUPING (2019) Trivia *It was revealed that him and BTOB's Yook Sung Jae are in the same class in Hanlim Multi Art School *During the course of Produce 101 Season 2, he became known as the "Moodmaker", due to his witty comments and actions, here is a list of some of the things he notably did: **Being the Slate guy **His expression during the dance evaluation of "Get Ugly" **"Jeongmal Jeongmal Jjinja Daebak Real Heol Wangjeon" which roughly translated to "Really Really Very Very Real Heol Totally" **Running with his bag during the Morning Wake-Up mission *It was revealed he trained for 8 months, if including Produce 101 Season 2, then it's exactly a year. Gallery Ong Seong Wu Produce 101 Promo 1.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (1) Ong Seong Wu Produce 101 Promo 2.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (2) Ong Seong Wu Produce 101 Promo 3.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (3) Ong Seong Wu Produce 101 Promo 4.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (4) Ong Seong Wu Produce 101 Promo 5.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (5) Wanna One Ong Seong Woo debut profile photo.png|Debut profile photo Wanna One Ong Seong Wu Nothing Without You promo photo.png|''1-1=0 (Nothing Without You)'' Wanna One Ong Seong Wu 0 1=1 (I Promise You) promo photo.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Wanna One Ong Seong Wu Light promo photo.png|"Light" Wanna One Ong Seong Wu Light promo photo 2.png|"Light" (2) Wanna One Ong Seong Wu 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo The Heal.png|The Heal unit photo for 1÷x=1 (Undivided) Wanna One The Heal 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' The Heal photo unit (with Lee Dae Hwi) Wanna One Ong Seong Wu 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Wanna One Ong Seong Wu 1¹¹=1 (Power_Of_Destiny) promo photo.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny)'' Ong Seong Wu The Love of Summer The Story promo photo.png|"The Love of Summer : The Story" References Official links * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter (Staff) * V Live * YouTube Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Wanna One Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Fantagio Music Category:Ong Seong Wu